fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Symphonata!
"It's time to make a difference!" - series' slogan (シンフォナタ！) is a Japanese musical-comedy web-animation written and created by NicoNico Usagi. The series is based on popular idol shows like the Pretty Series, Aikatsu Franchise and primarily The IDOLM@STER. The series features five crossover characters: Mikan from PriPara and Idol Time PriPara, Ann from Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live, Rikka from DokiDoki Pretty Cure!, Yuko from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure and Mel from Kiratto PriChan. Plot :Please view Symphonata! Episode Guide In the year 1968, an alien invasion commenced in planet Earth. Coincidentally, the date of the invasion is the day of Sumire Hanasaki's, the most popular idol around her time, twelfth concert. Traumatized by the attack, Sumire sets to seek refuge while rescuing her baby sister, Yurika, as an order from her deceased parents. However, the sisters got involved in an accident and were left in a coma-like state. During their sleep, Sumire was visited by a mysterious figurine who gave her an unknown mission and stopped her aging. In the present, fifty years after the invasion, 65-year old Sumire stuck in the body of a 12-year old girl and Yurika, who is now in her early twenties, decides to start a new idol career in Symphonata Productions to find more about the mysterious figurine and discover their given mission. On the way, however, they met new friends and acquaintances and their mysterious galactical-themed adventure begins now! Characters Prism Force : :Voiced by: Kanae Itō :Sumire is the primary protagonist of the series. She is veteran idol and was a huge hit around her time before the invasion. She bears an undying passion for being an idol. Her competitive spirit, short temper and self-centered characters is what makes her one of the most recognizable idols in Symphonata Productions. Sumire is classified as a Bright-type idol, whose brand is Dance Dynamite and her signature color is lime green. : :Voiced by: Hibiku Yamamura : :Voiced by: Yui Watanabe : :Voiced by: Tomoyo Kurosawa : :Voiced by: Natsumi Murakami : :Voiced by: Sora Tokui : :Voiced by: Remi Mitani :Yurika is the younger sister of Sumire. She is currently a samurai-in-training. She often looks out for her sisters and usually is the one who prevents her from getting into arguments and fights. She is, however, oblivious to the fact she has a lot of common traits with her. She pledges to protect her friends from any danger using her skills in Japanese arts primarily kendo. Yurika is classified as a Cool-type idol who uses the brand Orient Empire and her theme color is royal purple. : :Voiced by: Yū Serizawa : :Voiced by: Wada Ayaka : :Voiced by: Nonaka Ai : :Voiced by: Shuka Saito : :Voiced by: Saki Fujita Terms : :Prime Artists is a label given to the most popular and well-known idols and musicians. The pathway to become a Prime Artist is described by many to be "not difficult" but challenging. : :Prime Stickers are collectible badges given to idols after participating in certain events. It acts a momento and also helps measure your closeness to become a Prime Artist. Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa